San valentin
by ghostgirlfireligt1
Summary: One-shot.


Subaru-yui estaba perpleja por lo que e avía dicho subaru, no podía creer que existiera un vampiro sádico que fuera a hacer tan lindo y bueno como el, solo con ella.

Are lo que sea yui, con tal de que seas feliz-afirmo el tomando sus pequeñas y delicadas manos-eso no lo dudes-no cabe duda que cualquier chica estaría más que complacida con el, lo tenia todo, que afortunada.

Gracias, subaru-ella soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas y el la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, delicado, consolándola y dándole fuerzas, más le valía a ese maldito idiota tratarla como se debía cuidar a una mujer tan bondadosa y dulce como yui y que si no lo hacia el mismo se encargaría de eso, por la memoria de su madre que lo aria, lo pagaría muy caro.

Mañana empezaremos con el plan-le dijo dulcemente y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Si-

.

.

.

Tsk san Valentín, no era más que una festividad tonta para el, amor, eso no existe, ayato sakamaki deambulaba por los largos pacillos de la escuela nocturna que yacían decorados con carteles y corazones rojos por todas partes, cursi simplemente cursi, los humanos paseaban felices de la vida porque su preciado día ya avía llegado, estúpidos humanos y sus estúpidas festividades, amor, el jamás avía recibido amor, ni por su madre, ni por su padre, ni por nadie al igual que sus molestos hermanos y hermanastros, tal ves shu y subaru hubieran recibido un poco de amor de parte de sus madres, pero no era lo suficiente, laito también recibió amor pero tampoco fue un amor del bueno, no del que el hubiera esperado, del que necesitaba, los tres, y reiji, pues su madre lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras le brindaba las atenciones a su otro hermano, shu, el mejor para ella, mientras el solo era ignorado, ayato bufo, el jamás seria capas de dar amor, aunque, desde que conoció a yui algo muy dentro de el avía cambiado, su corazón, por primera vez avía latido con suficiente fuerza, porque siempre que pensaba en ella le sucedía eso, que extraño, últimamente subaru y yui pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, a cada lugar que iba se los encontraba sonriendo y muy cerca uno de otro, algo muy extraño viniendo de subaru, por favor siempre estaba enojado con su semblante cerio y rompiendo cosas, no savia porque, pero no le gustaba para nada verlos tan acaramelados, tan juntos, tan cerca, aj de tensarlo pensarlo su sangre hervía de rabia, yui, porque tenia que ser tan linda y dulce aun cuando el y sus hermanos le hacían casi la vida de cuadritos, viviendo de su sangre, esa sangre tan preciada para los humanos y tan atrayente para ellos, después de todo eso es de lo que Vivian.

NO¡, no eso si que no, lo que tenia enfrente de el no podía estar pasando, quien alguien le dijera que eso era una maldita broma y de muy mal gusto, frente a el, justo frente a el , se encontraba la bella rubia de ojos rosas ablando con un estúpido humano, entregándole una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, yui lo tomaba y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que solo le pertenecían a el, a ORE-SAMA, y lo que vio después lo dejo completamente helado, yui se paro de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a lo que el chico se sonrojo y luego se fue, ayato no lo podía creer, ella era suya, solo podía besarlo a el, le pertenecía, todo de ella le pertenecía, su sangre, su cuerpo, sus labios, su todo no podía permitir que un humano idiota le robara el amor le la humana, SU humana, que es eso que esta sintiendo en ese momento, que rayos era eso, ese sentimiento-estas celoso-le dijo su mente, pero ¿porque?-porque la amas idiota-le respondió esta, de inmediato ayato levanto su mano hacia su corazón y después la apretó, ayato sakamaki, se dio cuenta de que la amaba, amaba a la humana con todas sus fuerzas y esa noche le demostraría a yui que así era, aun si su vida dependiera de ello.

El timbre de la segunda hora sonó y todos entraron a sus respectivos salones, el resto de la noche paso con normalidad asta que se llego la hora de ir a casa, en la limosina todos llevaban regalos de sus locas admiradoras, estúpidas humanas, kanato iba feliz de la vida comiendo los caramelos que le avían regalado, reiji leyendo uno de sus libros, shu dormido-como siempre-laito al igual que kanato comía sus chocolates, subaru platicaba amena mente con yui y ayato solo los observaba con la cara seria.

Ne ayoto-kun, que te pasa, no as tomado ni uno de tus preciados takoyakis que te regalaron-pregunto laito confundí pero sin dejar su sonrisa tan típica de chico pervertido.

Nada, solo no tengo ganas-fue su única respuesta.

Ayato esta raro lo crees tedy-pregunto kanato a su amado oso de felpa, yui solo se limito a ver a su vampiro amado, que le pasara, eso paso por su mente.

La limosina se detuvo y todos vagaron de ella, al entrar ayato tomo a yui del brazo y la jalo asta el cuarto de ella, lo único que yui pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos sorprendida, atrás de ellos subaru esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

El plan funciono, que maravilla-susurro el pero fue lo suficiente mente audible para los demás.

De que plan hablas subaru-pregunto reiji arqueando una ceja.

De nada, solo estaba pensado en voz alta-respondió el y desapareció de aquella enorme sala.

Mientras tanto en la evitación de yui.

Ayato-kun ¿que pasa?-pregunto ella confundida por la extraña actitud de ayato unos minutos atrás-aya…-no termino de hablar porque ayato la callo con un beso en los labios a lo que esta inmediatamente correspondió.

Su beso era fiero y claramente posesivo pero nunca dejo de ser dulce y suave, ayato tomo a yui de las piernas y ella las enredó en su cintura, el camino hacia la gran cama y la tumbo allí, pero sin soltarla, el beso se volvió mas desenredado, ayato mordisqueo los dulces labios de ella e introdujo su juguetona lengua pretendiendo sacarle la respiración, yui gimió bajito, pero logro hacer que ayato se excitara aun más, asta que paro.

p…porque fue eso-demonios casi ni podía hablar y ayato solo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que después se esfumo y su semblante se volvió serio.

¿Porque?-pregunto el jadeando y ella solo asintió-porque sucede que estoy celoso.

Eh¡-ella no entendía de que estaba hablando o por lo menos eso le quiso hacer creer.

Te vi, besar al humano-le respondió- y después subaru-yui soltó una pequeña sonrisa-de que ríes, ¿que es tan gracioso? Por primera vez en mi vida muestro mis sentimientos y tu te ríes-dije el y se centro en la cama.

Es que, no puedo creer que funciono-dijo ella ruborizada y el la miro confundido.

De que estas hablando-pregunto con seriedad-¿Qué funciono?.

Subaru y yo solo estuvimos ideando un plan para que tu por fin te fijaras en mi, y parece que funciono-que subaru la ayudo a que-y lo de shou, no estaba previsto solo paso, pero me alegra que así haiga sido.

A si que todo esto solo-

Solo un plan-

Ayoto sonrió lo izo como nunca lo avía echo, su pequeña y dulce humana junto con su hermano menor idearon un plan para hacer que el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos-ahora si que le debía las gracias a subaru-por lo menos tendría un problema menos sin el.


End file.
